The Hollow Halliwell v Jenkins
by lord hunter 20
Summary: the charmed ones battle the ultimate power, when a stranger arrives. pairings Harry/Piper/Paige


Disclaimer I don't own charmed pairings Piper/Harry/Paige/Billie phoebe/Coop Summary during the battle between the sisters and Jenkins Sisters Harry arrives and stops them and reveals a secret. Bad elders Leo,

Billie and Christy walked down the stairs as piper phoebe and Paige orbed in "we've been waiting for you" said Billie "well the wait is over" Paige said they looked at each other "no potions huh" piper said "we don't need any potions." Christy replied "funny, neither do we" said phoebe "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you" piper said "you should have followed your instincts," Christy said "next time" piper said "there won't be a next time" Billie said they looked a each other then Christy and Billie raised there arms and fire erupted from them as Piper Phoebe followed by Paige raised there arms and lightning erupted from them, and fire and lighting headed for each other.

But before they met a man shimmered between them in a black leather jacket, black trousers, trainers, and a black t-shirt, he raised his hands out and the spells hit an invisible barrier as he held them with telekinesis, he began to chant and the Hollow began to leave Piper Paige Phoebe Billie Christy, he absorbed the hollow his eyes turning black, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Billie, and Christy looked surprised then there saw him, "wow what a rush" he said with a slight demonic voice, he chanted again and he opened his mouth as a black mist came out as some came out of his eyes, the hollow went back to its resting place, but absorbing a little, "now that, that is taking care of," he said looking at the girls "hi, how you doing" he said, "who are you" said Piper "I'm Harry. And I'm here to help you defeat the triad, and a few other things" Harry said "but first" Harry held out his hand and the potion Billie had orbed into his hand "hey! The potion" Billie said Christy put her hands in front of her and concentrated, creating a ball of fire in her hands and threw it

at him, it hit him, but he laughed slightly "oh evil Christy, not even if you combined your powers with Billie, and the charmed ones could you destroy me sorry" Harry said looking at her "who are you" Billie asked him "I'm Harry and I've come to save the world as well as you lot," Harry replied "what do you mean" Billie asked "ah yes I remember by now your starting to doubt what your doing, you haven't been corrupted by evil like Christy" Harry said "I've come to stop a tragedy from happening I foresaw that Paige and Phoebe and Christy would be killed, then Piper and you Billie would travel back in time and this time Christy would be killed trying to kill Billie" Piper looked at her sisters when he said they would die as Billie looked at Christy "now I can't help uncorrupt Christy just yet so I think the more likely sister who will listen so" he gestured at Christy and she disappeared in swirling orbs "Christy were did you send her" Billie said "she is safe Billie I sent her somewhere so I could talk to you" "are you a white-lighter?" asked Paige "not technically, I'm sort of like you Paige " he said "Phoebe, Piper do you remember the warlock Matthew Tate?" he asked them "yes" Piper said "my power is similar, if I'm near some one magical, I can absorb a copy of there power, and, if they use there power on me as well, mimicry its called" Harry said "that ability has come in handy a few times, pretty much means I'm invincible magic wise" the sisters and Billie looked at him he looked at Billie "so you want to bring your sister back to the good side?" Harry asked "but" Billie said looking at the sisters "there-" Harry interrupted her "I can show you the truth Billie, I can show you," he moved over to her she looked like it was a trick "trust me you don't want to do this," he held out his hands and slowly she placed her hands in his.

Premonition, she saw Dumain with the triad plotting, corrupting Christy and trying to turn her evil, the fight if Harry didn't intervene, her going to Dumain seeing him telling her to use her power and saving the triad, then going back talking to herself and Christy, then the fight again and slowly Christy becoming insane, then she herself helping the sisters after realizing the truth, and the sisters and her going and facing the triad, Dumain and destroying the them, she pleading to Christy, and, Christy sending a fireball, at her and Billie defending herself, and her sister being destroyed, then she saw briefly the future and her being friends with the sisters, end. Billie opened her eyes "oh god Christy" Billie cried "what happened" asked Piper "I showed her the future if I hadn't come, she now knows she and Christy were being used by the triad to destroy you" Harry said he looked at them "Billie is no longer your enemy," as Billie cried "oh god Piper, Paige phoebe I'm so sorry," the sisters looked at her and saw she was sincere Piper then said "well your thinking clearly now so" "what about Christy" said Billie "ah yes" Harry said he gestured, and a swirling orbs followed by Christy Harry held her with telekinesis "how are you going to save her" Phoebe asked "like this" Harry said and he placed his hands either side of her head his palms facing her and a golden glow erupted from his palms and her head was covered in a glowing light "her mind just needs healing, I think a white-lighter power to heal will be just the thing" Harry said and the sisters and Billie watched as he healed her. After a minute, he stopped, and Christy looked around "how do you feel Christy" Harry asked, Christy looked at him, then, turned and saw the sisters and Billie "Billie?" Billie and Christy hugged and cried "Christy!" Billie said as they hugged.

After a few seconds they broke apart Christy looked uncertain at the sisters "is she ok then" Paige asked Harry he nodded "she is no longer controlled by the triad or dumain," Harry said "Piper, Paige, Phoebe I'm so sorry for what I did to you" Christy said "I'll understand if you want me to go" Billie and Christy looked at the sister's piper looked at her sisters they nodded "Christy, Billie you both realized how wrong you were and you both were manipulated by the triad so your forgiven" Christy and Billie looked relived "thank you piper" said Billie "yes thank you" Christy said, "so what happens now" Paige asked "now" piper said "we go and vanquish the triad then I get my husband back" piper said.

Piper took Paige hand then harry watched as Phoebe placed her hand in Piper, doing exactly what he hopped she would do as phoebe was hit with a premonition she saw Piper and Harry together in bed, then getting married Harry by her side with her and Paige as Piper gave birth to Wyatt. Then the elders erasing the sisters memory, and, making them think, that Piper was with Leo married to him and he was Wyatt's and Chris's dad. Phoebe came out of the premonition. And saw Piper, Paige, Billie, and Christy, looking at her, Phoebe looked at Harry "Phoebe what did you see is it the triad" Piper asked but she didn't answer she opened her mouth but Harry shook his head "try Paige first" Piper, Paige, Billie, and Christy looked confused "try me first, what?" said Paige confused.

Phoebe looked at her sister "Paige I need you to trust me ok" Phoebe said Paige nodded and phoebe holds Paige's left hand touching her skin and her wedding ring, premonition, she saw the elders watching Paige deciding whether they would have her killed, but decided to let her live, them finding a mortal as they didn't want Paige having a powerful child, and bewitching him and they bewitching a human to pretend marry them making Paige not legally married, Phoebe came out of the vision, and looked at her sisters, then her turned to, she guessed her brother in law Harry "you knew didn't you, you didn't come just to save us" Phoebe said "they weren't watching. So I came, I knew, if I came any other time, they would make you three believe I was evil trying to kill you but now you have your memories back" Harry said Piper and Paige looked at them "huh, Phoebe" said Paige "what's going on" but Phoebe suddenly hugged Harry surprising every body including Harry "Jeez Phoebe maybe be a little be less, they don't know yet" Harry said "sorry it's just I can't kick there asses, so I hugged you instead," Phoebe said, then she thought of something "is Coop" Harry interrupted her "as far as I know he's okay" Harry said "huh 'ok' what are you two talking about" Piper asked confused Phoebe looked at Piper then at Harry "you should tell Piper, Harry" Phoebe said "what exactly am I supposed to say Phoebe, " Harry said, Piper wondering what the hell was going on "tell me what Phoebe" Piper said, just then a swirling orbs of light distracted them as Wyatt appeared "Wyatt what are you doing here" Piper asked her son, but Wyatt didn't answer her instead "daddy" Wyatt said to Harry, Harry smiled "hey little buddy how you doing" as he kneeled down beside him, Piper looked at her son then Phoebe "what the hell is going on Phoebe!" Piper yelled, "Harry explain to Piper, your better at explaining with the visions" Phoebe said to him then turned to Piper "everything your about to see is real, Piper I promise" Harry walked up to Piper, Piper looked at Wyatt who was smiling at her she smiled at him, Harry held Wyatt out to Phoebe who took him, "not something Wyatt should see" he held his hand out, Piper looked unsure, but, Phoebe nodded, and Piper grabbed his hand and saw everything, after Piper looked at Harry "you're my husband!" Piper said Paige gasped "what!" She said, but Piper continued "And Wyatt and Chris's dad" Harry smiled at her "yes Piper" he said, "wait a minute Piper," Paige said "Leo is Wy-" but Piper interrupted "Leo and I were never married, it was faked by the elders, Harry is my husband, and Wyatt and Chris's dad, Paige" they looked at Piper "what do you mean faked by the elders?" Paige asked "the elders made us believe that I was married to Leo" Piper replied, "Why?" Paige asked "because they saw how powerful Wyatt was, and, knew Harry would be more powerful, they wanted to be the ultimate power" Piper said "the elders are a bunch of old arrogant beings, who believe they are superior to everyone, they only let you three live because you are of use to them and the balance would be upset, they dislike getting there hands dirty, " Harry told them "me and Wyatt are more powerful than them" Paige looked at him "but elders have the power to take magic out of witch's and white-lighters, why didn't they do that to you?"

"They tried once, but because they didn't know what my actual power was they just though I had telekinesis, shimmering, energy balls and a few other powers. Some elders attacked me, but I absorbed there power and vanquished them" he said Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked shocked "you have elder powers?" Paige asked Harry being half white-lighter herself "what powers I don't really know what an elder can do" Paige asked "well Orbing from a white lighter, healing, sensing charges or witches, regenerating, Glamouring, invisible, mind control, memory manipulating, Electrokinesis, clairvoyance, telekinetic orbing, and power granting," the sisters eyes widened as well as Billie and Christy "holy crap" said Paige "my brother in law is a super witch-white-lighter and you have demonic powers, glad your on our side" "so" said Billie "your like all of us put together" Harry nodded " so that means you have our powers as well right?" said Christy "correct" Harry said "and ours" Phoebe added "ok so what do we do now?" asked Paige then remembered something "why did phoebe have a premonition when she held my hand?" phoebe looked at her "Paige honey, I don't know how to tell you" Paige looked at her sister "its about me and Henry" Paige said almost knowing what she was going to say phoebe nodded "Paige, your not married to Henry, he's been bewitched by the elders, they wanted to make sure that no other Halliwell child was as powerful as Wyatt and Chris" phoebe said Paige eyes widened for a second "I figured you'd say that, guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean we did marry rather fast, and henry wanted to start a family rather quickly" Paige said looking at her wedding rings, "I'm sorry Paige" Piper said Paige nodded, "so what do we do now" Paige asked her sister "now we destroy the triad once and for all. Then we go after the elders" Piper replied.

They nodded "were are they" Piper asked Billie and Christy "magic school" Christy replied "ok people we need vanquishing potions first Paige with me" Piper said then looked at the girls "we could help" said Billie, Piper nodded and Paige, Phoebe, Billie and Christy went to the kitchen, Piper looked at her husband, Harry walked over to Piper and placed his hand on the side of her face "I missed you Piper" Harry said he placed her left hand in his and thumbed her wedding ring and engagement ring Piper leaned in, and, they kissed, then pulled apart "we will continue, after we dealt with them" Piper said Harry nodded Harry kissed her one more time then started climbing up the stairs "were you going" Piper asked "going to see Wyatt," Harry replied Piper "can you take Wyatt back to my dads" Piper said "yeah, it will be interesting seeing your dad again" Piper turned and went to the kitchen, Harry walked over to his son Wyatt "hey you" Harry said picking him up and orbed to his father- in- laws place, victor was holding Chris trying to coach Chris into orbing Wyatt back when he saw orbs then Harry appeared "what the- who are you, you a white-lighter?" victor asked "Wyatt" seeing Wyatt in his arms "Hello victor, don't worry I'm not here to harm you," Harry said victor looked at him "who are you" Harry looked at him "I'm harry and I'm your son-in-law" victor looked at him "huh?" Harry smiled briefly "me and piper well explain soon but first," Harry said, then put Wyatt on the floor "I had to drop of Wyatt" he looked at his other son he stroked his hair nods to victor then orbs to back to the manor.

A couple of hours later the vanquishing potions were ready and piper, Paige, phoebe, Billie, Christy, and harry were in the living room Paige holding her sisters hand and harry holding the other two sisters hands "ok we got a triad to vanquish" and Paige and harry orbed to magic school, domain was talking to the triad when the charmed ones the ultimate power and another man orbed in before dumain could say any thing Christy created a ball of fire and through it at him and vanquished him the charmed ones used the potion, then, began chanting, as Billie, and Christy, used the ultimate power, Harry sent electro kinesis, energy balls at them before they were vanquished, they then orbed back to the manor.

Later that night phoebe was upstairs and Billie and Christy were staying the night, Paige and piper where in the front room they were sitting on the couch "well one problem down" said Paige piper nodded then Piper noticed something "Paige you took of your rings off" Piper said Paige looked at her "well as I'm not really married and harry has gone to sort Henry out I decided to take them off" Paige replied "I'm sorry Paige" piper said, "not your fault piper, any way I'm going to bed night" standing up "night Paige" piper replied watching Paige go, harry returned half an hour later "hey" Harry said to piper then kissed her "hey, everything all right with henry" piper asked her husband, "yeah I used white-lighter dust on him, so he won't remember anything" Harry replied "come on lets go to bed Paige all ready picked up Wyatt and Chris for us I put them to bed" Piper said as they walked up the stairs, to their bedroom, Piper opened the door and went in Harry then closed the door behind him they got undressed Harry put on some pajama bottoms on and a red t-shirt on piper put on a silk pajamas on and slipped under the covers, Piper kissed Harry, Harry turned the lights off and they fell asleep.

A/N this was supposed to be a one-shot but I've decided to make it two chapters long


End file.
